


See You at the Water Fountain!

by LaLaLies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Hope's Peak Academy, INGAME KAEDE IS THE "TWIN SISTER"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLies/pseuds/LaLaLies
Summary: Why is it always by the water fountain with these Hope's Peak students?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	See You at the Water Fountain!

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally Hajime meeting Chiaki only Saimatsu-ified!

Walking forward with his nose buried in his notebook, the young detective was muttering together connections of a recent case he'd been assigned. Another infidelity case. Only this time the victim was holding such a strong grudge it became tedious to tell whether his story was holding up.

The trickling of the water fountain meets his ears and he mentally notes he's nearing the academy campus. Somewhere behind all the muttering and imaginary lines connecting theory after theory in his subconscious, he's able to communicate to his legs to turn left. His tracks shift, remembering he needs to make a turn once reaching the fountain's marble edge.

He hears a deflating sigh behind the sound of his consistent footsteps, and before seizing a chance to investigate the noise, bumps into a young teenager around his age.

He's silent at first, Shuichi isn't the best at recovering from awkward encounters like this, he curses his lacking charisma skills while silently folding his notebook. "S-Sorry." Is all he's able to get out, assuming the blonde must have concluded he's the clumsy type. However, the hairstyle holds a striking resemblance, even while the young girl did her best to hide her face.

"No, it's alright...I don't know what I was doing here in the first place." Avoiding his gaze she wrings the bag strap of her backpack, the logo confirming her status in the reserve course. Shuichi's silent in utter confusion. _Why does Akamatsu-san have a bag belonging to the reserve course?_ She's fumbling an awful lot as if trying to distract him from noticing the subtle brush of her fingers against her glistening cheek. "I'm sorry. I should go-"

"Akamatsu-san?" He doesn't know why he spoke up, normally his voice would vanish in his throat before he has a chance to address confrontation. Not to mention, it wasn't any of his business to pry into the young girl's private life.

She's silent. Frozen. Her backpack facing him as she was about to bolt towards the academy.

Her face turns towards him, and her _lavender_ eyes peek through a layer of golden blonde hair. 

_Lavender? I could have sworn Akamatsu-san had warm watermelon pink eyes._ He noted.

"...I'm sorry." Her tone was bland, "Do I know you?" her eyes held anxiety, distress and most notably, a cynical edge. The way her right hand gripped her bag strap made her seem even more bothered.

He tries to focus and conclude why, but he feels embarrassed all the same. Granted he's not the most talkative in class, so he wasn't going to take full offence to her disregard of his presence, but it still caught him off guard. She must have recognised him during throughout the day or at least during attendance in homeroom, surely. This wasn't helping his diminishing self-esteem.

"Saihara Shuichi?" He offers, his tone remarkably unconfident, "I'm from your class. The 53rd class of Hope's Peak main course... and the supposed Super High School Level Detective."

"Oh- I'm sorry! That probably seemed really rude..." She tried to laugh off the fear she had pent up over the thought of a random stranger knowing her identity. "Sorry, I try to forget how similar we look...I'm not the girl you're referring to. I'm her twin sister, Akamatsu Kaede." Though hearing his status as a detective soothed her once tense mental state. She could feel her agitated shoulders falling with the sigh that escaped her.

He nods at that and holds his chin above a hooked knuckle while in thought, "Ah, that makes much more sense then... I was curious as to why you were in a reserve course uniform. I remember now, your sister has spoken of you a few times."

"Are you a friend of hers? I've always wanted to meet some of them."

"Ah- No. I'm... not the most social person in my class."

"Aw, that's too bad. But if you have the time in your busy day to worry about someone like me then I'm sure you're a good person. Don't take it to heart, Shii tends to get a big head when it comes to Ultimate talents."

Shuichi thought that was cute, "Shii?"

Kaede nods, "Yeah, you'd be surprised by how annoying the name Shimai is to say after 18 years. Call her Mai, she likes that." that smile she wore, it held mischief, Shuichi's brow rises in suspicion without his consent. 

But he disregards it for now, "She has a right to be proud. I'm no one amazing...I only got my title by pure luck."

"Hmm, I don't think you can solve cases on luck alone, Saihara-kun. Have more faith in yourself. If you've earned a Super High School Level Title, I mean, I'd trust your skills with my life." She says with a giggle and a smile that makes Shuichi question everything, from why she was being so nice to a complete stranger to questioning whether or not his cap flattered him. He grew considerably more self-conscious.

"You're very friendly, A-Akamatsu-san." He tries rolling with her laughter, but can't help but hide under his cap's bill.

"You think so?" There's that giggle again, "I'm just being honest. But if a total stranger like me, from the reserve course, can believe in you then I don't see why you can't believe in yourself too." and her face expressed a smile so bright and genuine Shuichi can't believe she's real.

Hiding under his cap isn't enough to shield the smile she's able to get out of him. He avoided staring but he couldn't help it. After knowing Shimai for an entire semester it made him wonder why fate kept Kaede hidden for so long.

"What is it? You look like you have something to say." That innocent curiosity in her eyes, in comparison to Shimai's cynical glare, it was like seeing colours for the first time. Shuichi never knew there was something he'd been longing to see. 

"Oh, I was just thinking...you're nothing like your sister- In a good way, of course."

"Really? Aww, that makes me feel weird...I mean, I've known her all my life, so I guess I'm just used to her antics."

"...If you don't mind my asking, why aren't you in the main course, Akamatsu-san?"

The question earns her silence and returns her rising grief.

"I just mean...your sister is younger than you, yes? She's told me about the concerts you two occasionally hold together. She says you're very dedicated to the piano and extremely talented at that."

"Y-Yeah...well... She graduated early, and before I knew it, she was getting noticed by high-end music companies and then entered Hope's Peak. And after her talent was recognised for how quickly she picked up any instrument she touched...well let's just say...the Super High School Level Musician is more impressive then a mere pianist...even if I beat her in piano...she beats me at everything else."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise..."

"No, it's alright." He can tell she's forcing it. "I got all the attention when we were kids...she hated it so much she spent hours learning every instrument she could get her hands on...and eventually, those cramming skills became a talent of their very own... Anyway, everything happens for a reason, right?" Putting on a bright and playful expression, it's very convincing, "Besides, I'm happy for her. She is very talented, I'm just...in love with the piano."

"She did mention that nickname your friends call you...PianoBaka. Right?"

"Yep, that's me."

A silence looms. And Shuichi takes it as his cue to leave. But the way she looked at the main course worried him.

"...Did you want to be in the main course?"

She seems hesitant to answer, "Who doesn't?" but does so eventually. And takes a seat by the bench-chair near the fountain. "But...I'm just a regular person..."

He's glad to hear she wasn't Hope's Peak crazed like some reserve course students he's seen getting thrown out by teachers.

He takes a seat beside her on the chair. "I just mean, I'd be happy to give up my place in the main course."

"What!? But-But..." She takes a moment to process that, _everyone wants in the main course, why would he just say that!?_ "Why?...everyone wants to get into Hope's Peak."

"Yeah. That's why it's not for me...I'm not talented, or anyone special...-"

The way he talked about himself drew out a depressing atmosphere, and Kaede hated how it added to the heavy air. "Now stop that, Saihara-kun!" She turns to him, puffing out her cheeks with a stern look on her face. Shuichi feels as if she'd just grabbed him by his collar and ripped him out of his tunnels of self-depreciation. "If you were given an SHSL Title and enrollment in Hope's Peak's main course, then I'm positive you not only have talent but also _skill_ as a detective!"

He blinks at her. Utterly speechless. It was like her words slapped him and his negative psyche into submission. Kaito would sometimes talk up Shuichi but never got through to him like this.

But he recovers from it immediately, his torturous subconscious could never let him have a break. "Thanks, Akamatsu-san...but you barely know me."

It's like she emphasises her pout when crossing her arms. "Your mind is a stubborn one, isn't it?" She was more or less taking note of that for herself, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to get to know you!" letting her stern expression fade she puts on a gleeful grin that showcases her good intentions.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! And besides, I meant what I said when I wanted to get to know my sister's classmates."

She's a bit bossy but somehow cute at the same time. Her intentions only making her character richer.

She gets up, snapping Shuichi out of whatever gaze she had him captive. "I gotta get to class...but let's meet up here after school. Alright?"

Shuichi shoots up from the chair, the sudden order making him tumble over his racing thoughts. "Huh? We're going to start...today?"

She nods in reply, "Uh-huh! Unless you already have plans..."

"N-No I don't-"

"Great! Then it's settled. See you after school Saihara-kun!"

"Uh- Wait! Akamat-!" 

She picks up speed and begins humming as to ignore him. He gives up, watching her jog towards the campus. Part of him remained shocked by the events, the rest seemingly excited for the evening to come.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK man. I just found this in my WIP fics folder. It was completed and everything. I just polished and posted it. Cuz why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
